


On The Shores of Lake Tahoe

by tillyenna



Series: 15-16 Draft GC [42]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: BDSM Scenes, Dom/sub Undertones, Long Distance Relationships, M/M, goalie nesting (sort of), power exchange relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillyenna/pseuds/tillyenna
Summary: Cale and Carter FINALLY get to see each other at Lake Tahoe. Carter has plans that Cale has been begging for for ages. The weather gets in the way, of course, but they manage to get some time together still.Please note, whilst most of the GC series is generally T+.... this DEFINITELY has some porn in. You will miss ABSOLUTELY NOTHING if you skip this chapter, and if you want a non porny summary send me an ask on tumblr and I will absolutely provide you one.
Relationships: Carter Hart/Cale Makar, background matt strome/ryan mcleod, background travis konecny/nolan patrick
Series: 15-16 Draft GC [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776370
Comments: 20
Kudos: 83





	On The Shores of Lake Tahoe

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note here on BDSM scenes. Carter springs a scene on Cale with no warning and no negotiation. Whilst this turns out ok in this fic... in real life, this is NEVER a good thing to do, always make sure your partner is on board with what you're doing every step of the way. These boys are young and irresponsible and make a mistake that luckily doesn't backfire on them, but I would NOT advise doing what they're doing.

There’s a knock on the door to Carter’s room. He abandons his furniture rearranging and goes to answer it.

“Hey,” Stromer is stood there, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, “Haysie said we’re all going to go watch your boy’s game in the rec room. You coming?” Kevin has taken all of the taxi squad boys under his wing, Carter half thinks that he’d actually adopt some of them given the chance.

“Erm, no,” Carter grins, “Got stuff to do here.” He hopes he isn’t blushing.

“No problem,” Stromer shrugs and starts to go.

“Actually…” Carter says before he can stop himself, “Could you do me a favour?”

“No problem.” Stromer grins, free and easy. “Gotta keep my goalie sweet right?”

Carter wonders how to phrase it for a moment before asking, “Just, if you see Eight before I do, could you tell him I’ve been acting a bit weird.”

“Eight?” Stromer cocks his head to one side, “Makar right?”

“Yeah,” Carter knows he’s definitely blushing now, “Cale.”

“Ok,” Stromer’s eyes flicker over him, “Weird how?”

“Just,” Carter thinks about the best way to phrase this, “Aggressive maybe? Growly.”

Stromer shoots him a look, “Is this a weird sex thing, or a weird fanfic thing?”

Carter laughs, because if there’s anything about having Stromer in the group chat, it means he’s slotted easily onto the team with his chirps of Nolan and Carter himself, “Do you really want the answer to that?”

Stromer shakes his head. “Nope,” he laughs, “No I do not.” He goes quiet for a moment though, “I’m fucking jealous though.”

“Of the fanfic thing?” Carter asks, confused.

Stromer pulls a face, “Fuck off no, of you getting to see your boy.” He shrugs, “Ry and I won’t see each other until the end of the season, whatever happens.”

“You two are actually…” Carter doesn’t finish the question

Stromer laughs, “Yeah, although don’t tell Dylan or Mikey, we’re finding it how hilarious how dense they’re being about it.”

Carter grins back, he’s always got on well with Sarah, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t respect the need to wind up your siblings at any opportunity necessary.

“I’ll get out of your hair,” Stromer says, heading towards the room they’ve set up as a rec room for the boys in the hotel, “But if I see your boy, I’ll be sure to say something about you being a weirdo.”

“Thanks Stromer.”

\--

“Ok,” Gabe says as he joins them in the locker room, “We’re not sure whether we’re going to continue this game, they’re inspecting the ice now, because we get that doesn’t feel safe out there.”

“If we finish it now, does that mean we win?” Bo asks.

“They won’t end the game on one period,” Nate rolls his eyes at him, “It’s just we might postpone the last two periods to tomorrow, or later in the day.”

Cale feels his heart sink, because later in the day means finishing later, means getting less time with seventy-nine, and that is the last thing he wants. He grabs his phone out of the small bag he brought with him from the hotel and shoots off a message to Seventy-nine, explaining as best he can what’s going on, even though he doesn’t have a clue.

Gabe and Nate keep going off to discuss things with their coaches, the refs, the officials. Cale just sits there in the stupid makeshift locker room, he knows his leg is bouncing up and down, he can’t stop it.

“Chill,” Gabe appears next to him.

“I’ve texted him,” Cale blurts out, “I’m not sure, like, I guess he’s following the game?”

“Kid,” Gabe has a soft hand in his hair, “As soon as I know what’s happening, I’ll let you boys know, and you can text him.”

Cale nods, chewing on his lip, “He’s not replied.” He says, quieter than he usually is.

“He’s probably busy, or with his teammates, or not checking his phone because he knows you’re in the middle of a game.” Gabe soothes him, stroking his hand across his hair once more, before heading back across the locker room to talk to Nate.

“He always replies.” Cale mutters to himself.

\---

8:

| 

Hey. They might be postponing the last two periods b/cause of the sun  
  
---|---  
  
8:

| 

Idk if you’re watching  
  
8:

| 

(I hope you’re watching 😉 )  
  
8:

| 

God, why is this taking so long, I just want to SEE YOU  
  
8:

| 

They asked us what we wanted, I’m pretty much the only person who wants to go back out there  
  
8:

| 

Its slippery as fuck, but 79 I WANT TO SEE YOU  
  
8:

| 

Is everything ok?  
  
8:

| 

79?  
  
79:

| 

<3  
  
Carter sits there staring at his phone, part of him wants to text Cale back more, give him something more than just a heart, but he’s made plans, he wants to stick to those plans, even if the weather seems determined to fuck them both over, and coherent texting definitely doesn’t fit in with his plans.

8:

| 

Hey. Gabe says we’re going to play the game later  
  
---|---  
  
8:

| 

Which fucking sucks. Also I asked if I could come see you now because 6 hours is a stupid amount of time to be in the same hotel as you and not in your arms  
  
8:

| 

Gabe and Nate are pretty insistent that I should stay with the team  
  
8:

| 

Get my nap/pregame prep done again  
  
79:

| 

They’re right. I’ll see you after the game 8.  
  
8:

| 

Are you ok?  
  
79:

| 

Just miss you.  
  
8:

| 

God I miss you so fucking much. This is ridiculous.  
  
Carter lies down, he’d got everything ready, and now there’s nothing to do but kill time. Part of him knows he should get out his guitar, do something, anything to mean he’s not lying there moping, but another part of him wants to curl up into a ball and mope, and hey, that might actually help him get more into his role for later, so he curls up, and falls asleep.

By the time they’ve finished the game Cale is this weird mix of exhausted and excited. He’s first onto the bus, barely taking the time to take off his skates and shove his feet into his sneakers. He expects to be sat on the bus for a while, waiting for the others to get their asses in gear, but to his surprise, he’s barely settled in one of the seats near the front when other people start getting on. He can’t help but blush a little as he notices the first people on are JT and Josty.

“Dude,” JT grins at him, “I’m not going to be the one to waste another minute of your time with him.”

“Seriously,” Josty shoves JT further down the bus, “Just go sit down, Nate and Gabe are getting everyone else.”

The Avs are on the bus in record time, and Cale can feel his face burning up when Bednar gets on the bus and reaches out a hand to ruffle Cale’s sweaty hair and winking at him before turning to the driver.

“Lets get these boys back to the hotel and showered.” He says with a grin.

The bus pulls away with a jolt, but Bednar is still standing up the front. “Boys, I’m proud of you today, I’m proud of the way you handled the change in circumstances, I’m proud of the way you’ve handled having an extra long day.” He looks at Cale, “Lie in tomorrow morning please.” The comments directed at all of them, but Cale can feel his cheeks flaming. “And maybe,” Bednar continues, “Let Salad off the bus first before he explodes.”

Cale’s so embarrassed by all the jeers and whistles from his team, whilst half of them don’t know what’s going on, the half that do are enough to embarrass him thoroughly.

“Hey,” Bednar sits down beside him, “I’m proud of you today Cale.”

Cale frowns, because he didn’t put up any points, and he can’t think of why Bedsy would be singling him out.

“You put the team first,” His coach clarifies, “You put the game first, and I know that can’t have been easy.”

“Thanks coach.” Cale says sincerely.

It’s not long before the bus pulls up outside the hotel, five minutes maximum, and Cale is down the steps, ignore the wolf whistle which he one hundred percent knows is Josty, and heading to his room before at barely under a sprint.

He strips out of his gear and takes the quickest and most thorough shower he can before pulling on a pair of sweats and an old t-shirt, he’s pretty sure he’s going to be taking his clothes off as soon as he gets to Seventy-nine’s room.

They’re all staying in the same hotel, there’s only one hotel in the golf resort, and whilst they’ve tried to keep the teams to separate areas, it’s easy enough to head up to the flyers floor. When he gets there, the elevators open almost immediately onto the team lounge area. Most of the guys are engrossed in either playing card games, or x-box on the big screen, but he does a quick scan to make sure that seventy-nine isn’t with them.

“Oh, hi,” There’s a guy he sort of vaguely recognises, “Cale right?” He sticks out his hand, “Stromer, Matty.”

“Oh,” Cale grins, “Nice to actually meet you.” He means it, Matty seems pretty cool.

“You looking for Hartsy?”

Cale nods, trying not to be too suspicious, because even though Stromer knows, the majority of the rest of the room don’t.

“He’s in his room,” Stromer says casually, “But um,” He looks a little nervous, “He’s been a bit off today.”

“Yeah.” Cale sighs, “I thought he was earlier.”

Stromer rolls his eyes, “I mean, I know goalies man, but he fucking growled at me, which…”

“Oh.” Cale sighs, “I’ll go…” he jerks a thumb towards the rooms, “Find him.”

“Good luck.” Stromer says as Cale walks away.

Seventy-nine had sent over his room number when he’d arrived, so he knows he’s in the right place when he stands in front of the door, still, he can’t help but feel a little bit nervous. They’ve spoken every day, they have a lot of phone sex, but he hasn’t seen his boyfriend in over two months, and he starts to panic internally about the fact that it’s not only his beloved seventy-nine that he’s about to see, but also, Carter Freaking Hart, which is a whole other issue. Before his nerves can get the better of him, he raises his fist to knock on the door.

There’s silence, and some movement from the other side, and then the door cracks open, and there’s a growl.

“Um, Seventy-nine?” He squeaks softly, “It’s me. Eight.”

Before he can really register what’s happening, the door has been flung open and seventy-nine has grabbed hold of his shirt and dragged him inside, slamming the door behind them and throwing him against the nearest wall. Seventy-nine is taller than him, and whilst Cale is stronger, he feels trapped as his boyfriend crowds him against the wall and buries his face in his neck, teeth skimming up and down the sensitive skin.

“Hey.” Cale tries, his hands going to seventy-nine’s waist, skimming under the edge of his t-shirt, “Hey.”

Seventy-nine just whimpers and nuzzles underneath Cale’s ear, gentle but insistent, pressing himself against Cale so that every inch of their bodies that can be touching, is touching.

“I know,” Cale reaches up one hand, winding it through seventy-nine’s hair, “I missed you too.” He manages to steer his boyfriend’s head enough that he can steal a quick kiss, but seventy-nine goes back to laying biting kisses all down his neck as soon as he can.

“Ok,” Cale laughs, “How about we head towards a bed,” he strokes a hand down seventy-nine’s side, “I’m a bit worried about you.” He confesses.

Seventy-nine frowns at him, and grabs the hand off his side, lacing their fingers together and raising Cale’s hand to his mouth to press insistent kisses along his knuckles. Then, still holding his hand, he tugs him into the room.

For a hotel room, it’s been completely trashed. That’s not the most surprising, Seventy-nine is one of those weird people that sleeps with precisely no pillows at all, and every time he’s stayed at Cale’s the first thing he does is throw all the pillows on the floor. This however, is completely different. It’s a double room, and the bedding and the mattresses have been pulled off both beds, and they’ve been shoved around making a large space in the corner of the room that Cale can’t quite see into.

“Hey,” Cale asks, his concern seeping into his voice, “Is everything ok?”

Seventy-nine just huffs frustratedly and tugs Cale further into the room.

As soon as they move past the beds, everything clicks into place for Cale. Seventy-nine has piled both mattresses on top of each other, the bedding from both beds is on top of that, as well as the pillows, and probably extra bedding he’d called down to reception for. Across the top, is a myriad of Flyer’s themed merch, hoodies, t-shirts, sweats, even a game jersey or two. It is, indisputably, a nest.

“Oh baby,” Cale can’t help but sigh, wrapping his arms around Seventy-nine’s waist, pulling him close for a cuddle, “Was this the problem? Gorgeous, I’m sorry I couldn’t be here earlier, I’m sorry you had to start this on your own.”

Seventy-nine whimpers a little, and his arms tighten around Cale.

“Are you…” Cale starts to ask, hesitant, and not really sure he wants to ask, but resolving to ask anyway, “Are you sure you want me? I mean, there’s a lot of teammates down there that would be honoured I’m sure…”

Seventy-nine’s eyes widen in outrage, and he damn near pouts, before snarling at Cale and pushing him backwards into what is undoubtedly his nest.

“Ok,” Cale grins, “Point taken.” He holds his arms out to his boyfriend, “Come show me your nest then.”

Seventy-nine grins at him, and bounces onto the mattress beside them, burrowing under the covers and pulling Cale with him, pulling things around them so they can’t see any part of the outside world.

“It’s a good nest Seventy-nine,” Cale whispers, “It’s the best, I feel so safe right now.”

Seventy-nine coos, which makes something ridiculous melt in Cale’s heart, and then presses kisses to his neck, insistent hands sliding under his t-shirt.

“Oh really?” Cale chirps softly, “You want me to take this off?” He gestures at his shirt.

Seventy-nine sits up and nods enthusiastically, pulling off his own t-shirt and wriggling out of his sweats.

Cale takes a moment, after he’s taken his clothes off to just drink in the sight of his boyfriend. The perfect sculptured body laid out in front of him. “You’re so hot.” He whispers, fingers running across Seventy-nine’s abs.

Seventy-nine lets out a little chuckle, and pulls him in for a kiss, rolling them over so he’s lying on top of Cale, pressing him down into the mattress.

Cale feels all the tension seep out of his body. Sure, he’s missed the sex with seventy-nine, but mostly, what he’s missed is this, their closeness, being so intertwined that they’re touching from head to toe, bare skin pressed against bare skin, his body so covered and held down that there’s nowhere he could go.

Seventy-nine however doesn’t seem satisfied with trading kisses, and his mouth roams to Cale’s ear, sucking his earlobe in between his teeth, and then pressing kisses down his jaw, his neck, and across his collarbone.

By the time the kisses reach his nipples, Cale can feel his erection throbbing, but if he’s honest with himself, he’d started to chub up at the point Seventy-nine slammed him against the wall. At the warm wet flicker of his boyfriend’s tongue he can’t help but cry out “Seventy-nine, please.”

That gets him a sharp bite in reprimand, and Cale knows exactly what he’s being reprimanded for. Back when they’d first started sleeping together, Seventy-nine had confessed that he found their nicknames for each other clumsy in bed, it took him out of the headspace he wanted to be in, preferring to call Cale “baby” or “baby boy” and when Cale had suggested his alternative, Carter had growled and tackled him to the bed, so they’ve stuck with that honorific. “Sir,” Cale gasps, “Please.”

Seventy-nine grins proudly, and continues his kisses downwards, grazing his teeth across Cale’s hipbones, before grabbing him by the waist and inefficiently trying to flip him over.

“Ok, ok,” Cale laughs, “I’m going.” He rolls over between his boyfriend’s legs, pillowing his head on his arms and looking back over his shoulder at him. “Hey.”

Seventy-nine just grins back, the delight going all the way to his gorgeous sparkling eyes, and then leans down and takes a ferocious bite, right at the swell of Cale’s ass.

“Fuck,” Cale hisses, biting down on the pillow in front of him, he’s no idea who is in the adjoining rooms, so he knows he’s going to have to keep as quiet as he possible can.

Seventy-nine doesn’t seem to care however, spreading Cale’s cheeks with his big strong hands, his tongue going instantly towards Cale’s hole, flickering and licking whatever he can reach, burying his face in Cale’s ass.

Cale has, of course, fingered himself in the time they’ve been apart, hell, he’s even used the weird fantasy dildos that seventy-nine insists on sending him, but nothing, nothing at all, compares to the feeling of seventy-nine’s tongue, hot, wet and teasing at his hole. He spreads his legs, not caring how slutty it seems, not caring how desperate he must look. “Please Sir,” he mutters against his arms, “Fuck, please.”

Seventy-nine huffs delightedly, the warm air tickling against Cale’s ass, before once against grazing his teeth across the pale skin of his cheek.

“I get it,” Cale grumbles, secretly delighted, “I’m totally, one-hundred percent yours.” 

Seventy-nine soothes the sting of the bite with soft kisses, before he goes back to licking at Cale’s asshole, firming up his tongue so he can push the point inside. Clearly not satisfied with that, the next thing Cale feels is a spit slick thumb pushing insistently inside him.

“Sir, wait, please.” Cale tries to wriggle away, Seventy-nine’s hands firm on his hips. When he looks back over his shoulder, his boyfriend has raised an eyebrow at him. “Lube, Sir, we need lube.”

Seventy-nine growls and dives back in with his tongue, as if that is a good enough substitute.

“Please Sir,” Cale begs, “Please, lube me up, get inside me properly.” He figures enticing Seventy-nine towards it will be more effective than straight up begging for it, although he’s prepared to do that too.

Seventy-nine whines, but pulls away from him, and the startling cold as the covers pull away for a second sends a shiver down Cale’s spine. The lube must be handy however, because it’s not long before Seventy-nine is pressed against Cale once more, pulling the covers over both of them.

“Fuck,” Cale moans as Seventy-nine presses one slick finger easily inside him.

Seventy-nine gives a pleased sounding huff, and a gentle bite to Cale’s shoulder as he works that finger inside of him, stroking over his sensitive prostate, starting to stretch him open.

“Yours,” Cale mutters, spreading his legs further apart, causing a burst of delighted laughter from his boyfriend, Seventy-nine slinging one leg over one of Cale’s pinning him down to the mattress.

Cale’s distracted by the feeling of kisses and bites across his shoulders, so he doesn’t notice the second finger breaching him, but as Seventy-nine starts to stretch him, his brain focuses in on the sensation. “Fuck I’ve missed you.” He whimpers, and it’s so true. It shouldn’t feel that different, Seventy-nine’s fingers stretching him rather than his own, but it does, it’s so different and he feels so helpless and so surrounded.

It’s not long before Seventy-nine is shifting, kneeling between Cale’s legs and hands on his hips, dragging him up onto his knees, the head of his cock rubbing against Cale’s hole.

“Oh fuck yes.” Cale laughs, pressing his forehead into the pillows, “Yes, please Sir.”

Normally, Seventy-nine would be murmuring softly in his ear by this point, but this time he has his hands sliding up and down Cale’s sides, soothing him as he pushes inside, almost torturously slow.

When Cale looks back over his shoulder Seventy-nine is biting hard on his own lip, like he’s trying to restrain himself, his arms starting to shake with the effort of it. “Please,” Cale smiles at him, “Take me Sir, take what you need from me.” He clenches deliberately around Seventy-nine’s cock, eliciting a strained groan. “I know I can take it.” He grins at him, “Take me Sir.”

For a second, Seventy-nine tips his head back, staring up at the ceiling, and then he looks back down at Cale, a snarl curling his lips, his hands tightening on Cale’s hips, and then he starts to thrust with abandon.

Cale groans and lets his head fall back into the pillows, with Seventy-nine thrusting into him like this, there’s nothing he can do but let it happen. He reaches up his hands to brace against the wall, because whilst Seventy-nine is gripping his hips hard enough to leave finger shaped bruises, that doesn’t mean he isn’t at risk of slamming his head into the wall. It’s heaven, it’s everything he wanted, the outside world slips away into just the punishing rhythm between them.

“Fuck, Sir, please.” He begs, trying to wriggle one hand underneath himself to get some sensation on his aching cock. Seventy-nine is brushing against his prostate with every stroke, but it’s rarely enough to get him off on it’s own and he’s desperate for that increased sensation, but when he looks over his shoulder at his boyfriend, Seventy-nine is so focused on his own pleasure, the look in his eyes more feral even than when he’d been snarling and growling at Cale.

It doesn’t take long, he’s so close to the edge, and even without being able to get a proper grip on himself, a couple of loose strokes of his cock and he’s hurtling over the edge, biting the pillow in front of him to ensure he doesn’t scream.

Being him, Seventy-nine laughs, and his thrusts somehow increase in power and it doesn’t take long before he’s coming inside Cale, collapsing on top of him in a boneless heap. For a moment, they both just lie there, panting and gasping for breath, until Cale starts squirming enough that Seventy-nine pushes up just a little distance to let him move.

Cale twists around so he’s lying on his back, and then wraps his arms and legs around his boyfriend, pulling him back down on top of him. It should feel smothering, it doesn’t it just feels safe, even stuck together and sweaty as they are, even hotter than usual due to the sheer excess of blankets and bedding surrounding them. “I missed you.” He says breathlessly into Seventy-nine’s ear, “I really fucking missed you.”

Seventy-nine whines, and pulls away, before capturing Cale’s lips in a slow kiss, biting gently at his lips. For a minute they lie there, trading kisses until Cale’s stomach interrupts them by giving a large growl.

“Sorry,” Cale grins sheepishly, “Didn’t have time to eat after the game.”

Seventy-nine pouts, and scrambles backwards, tugging Cale with him. He drags him over towards the desk in the room, and points at he phone, shoving the room service menu in front of him.

“You want me to order room service for us?” Cale grins, “Won’t they know it’s not you?”

Seventy-nine shoots him a look.

Cale grins, “I guess not, both random hockey guys from Alberta huh?” He tugs Seventy-nine towards him, pressing a kiss against his neck, “What do you want?” He watches as Seventy-nine points out a couple of things on the menu, and then dials reception and orders for the both of them, before replacing the receiver. “Twenty minutes.” He tells him, “What do you want to do for twenty minutes?”

Seventy-nine grins at him, and drags him back towards the nest. Honestly, Cale’s feeling a little sticky and warm, but he’s never heard of a nesting goalie willingly letting their partner shower, so he expects it, and as he’s dragged back into the nest, he can’t stop grinning.

Seventy-nine insists on fluffing all the pillows around Cale, and tucking him under at least three blankets, which is far too warm, but Cale feels safe and adored, which is definitely enough to get him to ignore the overheating. He loses track of time a little as Seventy-nine presses kisses across his sweat slick skin, their bodies pressed against each other, and Cale can feel the arousal building again, like a low fire burning in his gut.

The knock on the door signalling the arrival of room service startles them both out of their reverie. To Cale’s surprise, Seventy-nine heads towards the door, grabbing a robe to throw on to hide his nakedness. He doesn’t catch whether Seventy-nine manages to act even vaguely normal, because a stern pointed finger tells him that he’s supposed to stay put in the nest.

Seventy-nine reappears with a tray full of food for both of them and brings it into the nest with them. It’s perfect, sitting there eating his dinner, Seventy-nine with a casual arm slung around his shoulders, snuggling into Seventy-nine’s chest, it’s everything he’s missed from the off season. It’s kind of weird not talking, but Seventy-nine chirps happily at him and presses kisses into his hair when Cale speaks, and he’s happy to answer questions with a nod or a shake of his head, so Cale manages to keep up a conversation of sorts.

Before long however, they’ve both eaten as much as they want to and are getting distracted by kissing again. “Fuck,” Cale grins, threading his hands through Seventy-nine’s hair, “I’ve missed you so fucking much.” It’s not the first time he’s said it, and he knows he’s biting his tongue to avoid saying what he’s really thinking.

Seventy-nine grins, and nuzzles against Cale’s neck, before reaching for the trays of food and putting them safely out of reach. Crawling back across the nest he crawls over Cale’s body, one leg either side of him, straddling his waist.

“Hey,” Cale brings his arms up to rest on his boyfriend’s shoulders, hands linked lazily behind his head to pull him in for yet another sensuous kiss. “Tell me what you need,” he whispers to Seventy-nine when they break for air, “Tell me what I can give you right now.”

The smile that Seventy-nine gives him is so impossibly fond that it makes Cale’s heart stutter in his chest, brings a blush to his cheeks. Seventy-nine reaches down between them, and wraps a loose hand around Cale’s cock, stroking him loosely, teasing him to full hardness.

It’s impossible to tell what Seventy-nine is thinking, but there is no doubt in Cale’s mind about which one of them is calling the shots, Seventy-nine has a hand in the middle of Cale’s chest, keeping him pinned back against the pillows. Cale watches, arousal building, as Seventy-nine reaches for the lube, and slicks up Cale’s cock, working it until it’s hard and slick.

“Baby,” Cale whimpers, “Sir, what can I do for you?”

Seventy-nine grins, and pushes a little harder with the hand in the middle of Cale’s chest.

“Stay here?” Cale questions.

That gets him a nod from his boyfriend, and a grin.

“I’m all yours.” Cale sighs, relaxing back into the pillows, “All yours.”

Seventy-nine leans forward, tracing Cale’s jawline with kisses, and as he’s leaning forwards, he reaches around and between his own ass cheeks.

Cale feels his eyes widen in shock as he eyes the buttplug that Seventy-nine produces. “The fuck Hartsy?” He squeaks, “When did you put that in?”

Seventy-nine just bites at his jaw, before sitting back up, and rearranging himself so he’s hovering over Cale’s cock, one hand fisted loosely at the base to hold it exactly how he wants it.

Cale lets out a moan as Seventy-nine lowers himself in one smooth movement onto his cock, watching as his boyfriend throws his head back in pleasure. They don’t often do it this way, with Cale topping, and if they do, it’s always with Seventy-nine riding him, pinning him down and telling Cale not to come until he’s done with him. Cale already knows it’s going to be a trial, in the best way possible.

He loses himself in the sensation of it, Seventy-nine bouncing up and down on his cock, one careless hand holding Cale down. Even the visuals would be enough to bring him off, the long line of Seventy-nine’s neck as his head is tilted back, the sweat dripping down his chest, his hair plastered against his face, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he chases his pleasure, his cock hard and bouncing against his ridiculous, perfect abs.

Cale tries to reach out to brush his hand against Seventy-nine’s cock, but gets his hand batted away, it’s pretty clear that Seventy-nine wants to take his pleasure from Cale and Cale is just supposed to lie there and let him.

He’s not sure how long he holds off for, longer than if this had been round one, that’s for sure. He knows he’s starting to lose it when he starts to beg, “Sir,” his hands come up, just to Seventy-nines waist, “Sir please, god, please, Sir…” he stammers, his heart thumping in his chest. He can feel his orgasm aching to be released, desperate to be set free.

Seventy-nine curls his lip and snarls at him.

Cale’s head falls back into the pillows, he knows exactly how he’s supposed to beg if he wants to come. “Please… please…” he stammers.

Seventy-nine leans forwards, staring into Cale’s eyes, gaze just as intense as it is on the ice, his hand on Cale’s shoulder.

“Fuck,” Cale feels himself bucking up into the tight warmth of Seventy-nine’s ass, “Sir, please.”

Seventy-nine’s thumb swipes across Cale’s lower lip, silently telling him to ask properly, they’ve done this enough times that Cale knows he won’t be allowed to come until one particular word has come out of his mouth.

“Fuck, fuck…” Cale desperately wants to look away, but he can’t, he’s trapped by Seventy-nine’s gaze, the thing that had first drawn him in, is keeping him trapped like prey. No matter how much he tries, trying to force the word out just causes stammers and blushes, it’s not until he’s really desperate, when every last vestige of resilience has left him, until the only thing on his mind is how much he desperately wants to come inside his boyfriend, that’s when he manages it, “Fuck, fuck please, Carter!”

Carter grins, and leans down, biting hard on Cale’s shoulder, just where it meets his neck. The added sensation pushes Cale over the edge, and he’s spilling inside of Carter, his vision blurring as he closes his eyes, overwhelmed by the sensations.

He vaguely registers Seventy-nine jerking himself off over Cale’s stomach, ass clenching tight around Cale’s cock, drawing the last of his orgasm out of him with force.

Cale just whimpers, and holds his arms out to Seventy-nine, not caring about the mess, just wanting him close.

Seventy-nine hums happily in his ear, snuggling into his embrace, “Mine,” he growls softly in Cale’s ear, the first word he’s said since Cale arrived.

“Yours,” Cale agrees sleepily. “All yours.”

\--

Carter wakes up sweating. He is far too warm. Part of him wants to regret this stupid idea, but the look on Cale’s face when he saw the nest for the first time made everything worth it. He pushes the covers back off both of them, and Cale just burrows his face further into the pillows.

He’s sprawled out on his front, and Carter takes a moment, to smooth a hand over Cale’s perfectly round ass, his fingertips lingering over the teeth marks he’d left earlier. He breaks away for a moment to check the time, but it’s just gone four in the morning, they’ve plenty of time. He’d assumed he’d finish this nesting nonsense after they’d fallen asleep, but he’d enjoyed it more than he’d thought he would, the desperateness of just needing Cale close, the freedom of not needing to think beyond him and Cale, not needing to think of anything more than wanting Cale.

He runs a finger through Cale’s ass crack, feeling it still slick with sweat and lube from the night before and he grins to himself.

Cale whimpers a little and spreads his legs further apart.

Carter can’t help himself, he leans forward and presses a soft kiss to Cale’s shoulder, before rolling on top of him, reaching for the lube and slicking up his own cock. He spreads Cale’s ass cheeks with his hand so he can watch the head of his cock pressing into Cale’s ass, watch it force it’s way in.

Cale groans, and Carter reaches forward, grabbing his hips with his hands, tilting them up so he can get better access and driving his cock all the way in.

“Fuck,” Cale gasps as he wakes, looking over his shoulder at Carter.

Carter makes what he hopes sound like soothing noises, and strokes a hand over Cale’s hair, thrusting his cock in and out of him.

“Ok,” Cale lets his head fall forward onto the pillows, “All yours.”

Carter can’t help but grin, out of everything, this has been his favourite part of that, Cale submitting to him so fully, Cale handing himself over to be used for Carter’s pleasure, it’s a heady feeling. He pulls back a little, sitting up straighter so he can watch his cock sliding in and out of Cale’s entrance. He’s not going particularly fast, or particularly hard, but he knows he’s catching all the right places to make it feel good for his boyfriend.

Eventually however, he tires of watching, he wants Cale close, so he pulls out, and taps at Cale’s hips until he gets the message and rolls over, throwing an arm sleepily across his eyes.

Carter huffs his displeasure, tugging Cale’s arm away from his face, he wants to gaze into his eyes, he leans down pressing a kiss against Cale’s sleepy lips, sliding his cock back into Cale’s wet asshole.

Cale tilts his head back in pleasure, which of course, just gives Carter easy access to press biting kisses all along the length of his neck. He runs his hands across Cale’s shoulders, slides down his arms, he’s pretty sure he’s never going to tire of how strong Cale is.

“Fuck Hartsy,” Cale stammers.

Carter just grins at him, knowing that despite the leisurely pace, the fact that he’s barely doing more than just grinding inside of him, Cale is getting close. He always calls him ‘Sir’ in bed, or ‘Hartsy’ when he’s close to orgasm, only ever ‘Carter’ when he’s right on the edge. Carter leans in close, nosing at the join between Cale’s neck and his shoulder, where he’d left an impressive bitemark the night before. They joke that it’s where he’d leave a bonding bite, and he licks at it now, reminding Cale that it’s there, reminding him noiselessly that belongs to Carter.

“God yes,” Cale sighs, “I’m so yours.”

It’s not long before Carter needs to pick up the pace himself, and as he feels himself hurtling towards and orgasm that for all it’s slow build up, feels like it’s going to shake him apart from the core, he reaches between them to wrap his hand around Cale’s cock. Slick with sweat he jerks him roughly, managing to push him over the edge just before he hurtles after him.

Exhausted, he barely manages to make himself collapse beside Cale instead of on top of him.

“What time is it?” Cale asks sleepily.

Carter contemplates asking him. But he figures he’s kept up the no talking thing for this long, he can keep it up until the morning proper. Besides, if Cale really wants to know the time, he can check himself. “Mine.” He says sleepily, biting softly at Cale’s shoulder.

“Ok baby,” Cale snuggles into his arms, “Lets go back to sleep.”

\--

Cale wakes up for the second time when his phone alarm wakes him. To his surprise, Seventy-nine is already awake and staring down at him. Cale can feel himself blushing under the intense stare, but he grins anyway, “Hey.”

“Hey.” Seventy-nine grins back, reaching out to run a soft hand across Cale’s cheek.

“You back?” Cale asks, even though they both know he hasn’t really gone anywhere.

Seventy-nine nods, biting his lip, and he almost looks a little embarrassed, “Was it…” he strokes his thumb across Cale’s cheekbone, “Was it ok?”

“Fuck,” Cale beams at him, reaching up to thread a hand through his hair and pull him in for a kiss, “It was amazing, everything I’ve ever wanted.” He hesitates for just a moment, but it feels right, and after last night, it feels more true than ever, “I love you.”

Seventy-nine grins back at him leaning close and brushing their lips together, “I love you too.”

“You…” Cale’s hand finds it’s way to Seventy-nine’s waist, “You don’t have to say it back just because I said it.”

Seventy-nine rolls his eyes, “I love you eight,” he says again, more certain sounding this time, “I’ve been wanting to say it for a while.”

“Cool,” Cale grins, drawing Seventy-nine in for another kiss, “I’ve fucking missed you.”

“Same.” Seventy-nine sighs.

They lie there trading lazy kisses for a while, until Cale remembers that they’re not just secluded away on holiday together, Seventy-nine actually has work to do today. “Do you need to go to team breakfast?”

Seventy-nine shakes his head, “Told the boys I wanted to meditate before the game, I’ve ordered room service for us both.”

“Oh you’re perfect.” Cale laughs, “I can’t believe they didn’t mock you for that.”

“I mean,” Seventy-nine shrugs, “TK would have done if he was here, and obviously Pats and Stromer know I’m here with you.”

Cale feels his blush warming his cheeks, “I mean, half the fucking team know I’m here,” he admits, “And Coach knows I’m here, but he seemed ok with it.”

“You told Bednar?” Carter stares at him.

“I mean,” Cale shrugs, “I told him that my partner works for the Flyers org, and that obviously I wouldn’t skip out on any mandated events, but I would quite like to spend some time with them.”

“What did he say?” Carter asks, utterly amazed.

“Erm,” Cale knows he’s bright red now, “I mean, he looked me in the eye and said ‘tell me it’s not number 11’.”

Seventy-nine snorts. “So you told him it’s me?”

Cale shakes his head, “He then started teasing me about my goalie fetish, so I’m pretty sure he knows it’s you.”

“And he was ok with it?” Seventy-nine asks.

Cale shrugs again, “I tried to cover up a bit, and he basically asked me if I thought he was an idiot, and what exactly did I think Nate was doing with all of his curfew exemptions every time we play Pittsburgh.”

“I mean,” Seventy-nine grins, “Nate’s not exactly subtle with his Sid adoration you realise.”

They’re startled by a knock on the door.

“That’ll be breakfast.” Seventy-nine grins, and gets up, grabbing a robe to cover himself so he doesn’t startle any hotel workers.

Once he’s closed the door behind him, tray full of food in his arms, he turns to Cale, “Do you want to eat in the nest?”

Cale grins at him, “Yes, obviously.”

Seventy-nine rolls his eyes, “It’s sweaty and warm.” He surveys the room, “Like I will tidy before I go, but also, I’m leaving hella tip for housekeeping.”

“’Hella tip?’” Cale teases with a grin, “You’re hanging out with Beezy too much.”

“Shut up.” Seventy-nine sits down beside him, giving him a quick kiss before passing over the food, “Love you.”

Cale can’t help but beam back at those words, letting his head fall against his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Love you too.” He says, delighting in the warmth he feels finally being able to say those words out loud.

After they finish breakfast, still cuddled up together, Cale forces himself to ask, “How long do we have before you need to prep for the game?”

Seventy-nine checks his phone, “I mean,” he strokes his thumb through the short hairs at the back of Cale’s neck, “I’ve got to go for practise at 10, so depending on what you want, it’s either enough time for a quickie, or enough time to make out for a bit.”

“How long’s practise?” Cale asks, “We’re not leaving until noon, so maybe we can see each other after?”

“Come here,” Seventy-nine pulls him close, “And yeah, we should be back by eleven, I’ll come to your room, help you pack.”

“Or,” Cale grins, “I’ll pack while you’re at practise, and you can come back to my room and make out with me.”

They lie there trading lazy kisses until Seventy-nine’s alarm goes off again. “Sorry love,” he murmurs against Cale’s lips, “That means I need to get dressed.”

“Can I watch?” Cale asks, a grin on his face.

Seventy-nine rolls his eyes, “You just want to see me in my goalie pads,” he laughs, “I know you.” The chirp’s delivered with love however, so Cale just grins and nods guiltily.

He lies back in the nest, snuggling in for what is the last time as he watches Seventy-nine getting into his under-armour and his leg pads. It’s a great look for him Cale thinks, his lean torso sticking out of the top of his oversized pads.

“Love you,” Now he’s said the words once, they keep spilling off his tongue, and it’s impossible not to say them now as he steps forward, his arms sliding around Seventy-nine’s waist.

“Love you too eight,” Seventy-nine says softly, tilting Cale’s face up for a kiss.

There’s a banging on the door, and a voice that Cale recognises as Kevin Hayses’ booms through.

“Wakey wakey Cahtah Hahrt,” he drawls in his obnoxious Boston accent. “Time to go to work.”

Seventy-nine presses a kiss to the very tip of Cale’s nose, “Wait for me in your room,” he says quietly, “I’ll be as quick as I can.”

Cale nods, and can’t help but stare dreamily at him as he walks out of the room, moving awkwardly in his pads.

\--

Carter barely pays attention throughout practise, he knows it’s important to get the feel for the rink, get used to skating out under the bright sun, the wind, everything they’re not used to in their temperature controlled rinks, but all he can think about is stripping his gear off and getting back to Cale.

Before too long however, they’re back on the bus to the hotel, and he’s stripping his gear in his own room before heading to the floor the Avs are staying on. They’re mostly in their rooms, packing up, although a few doors are open and they seem to shout across the corridor to each other a lot, so he knows some of them see him as he passes their rooms, and he even catches Nate’s eye, who gives him a knowing grin.

The door is open to Cale’s room, but he shuts it behind him with a click, and he’s got an arms full of Cale within seconds.

“Missed you.” Cale murmers into his neck, “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Carter answers honestly, his hands coming to rest on Cale’s hips, “I didn’t shower after practise though.”

“S’ok,” Cale presses a kiss to his neck, “I like you sweaty.”

Carter rolls his eyes, because that hadn’t been where he was going with it, “Or,” he reaches up a hand to Cale’s hair, his fingers threading through and gripping just tightly enough to tilt Cale’s face back and give him a gentle kiss, “You could shower with me now?”

“Oh fuck yes?” Cale grins excitedly, and this is why Carter loves him, that smile, the twinkle in his eyes as he tugs his shirt over his head, before reaching for Carter’s shirt.

“Love you.” Carter tells him, kissing him as he backs him towards the bathroom, “Love you so fucking much.”

It’s perfect, with the hot water rushing down over both of them, Cale gasping in his mouth, it’s easy to wrap his hands around both of their cocks together, slick, wet, hot, everything perfect everything he’s missed and Carter doesn’t even notice the tears flowing down his own face at first.

He comes with a groan, panting desperate kisses into Cale’s mouth, pressing him against the wall as if he can trap him there forever as he speeds up his hand, drawing Cale over the edge with him, relishing in the broken cry his boyfriend gives.

“Shit,” Cale breathes, “Are you crying?”

“I just.” Carter lets his head rest against Cale’s, “I want to steal you and keep you and never let you go.”

“I know,” Cale tugs him impossibly closer, holds him that little bit tighter, “God Carter, I know.”

Carter lets the shower wash his tears away as he pulls Cale into a kiss which is deep enough that he manages to lose himself in it for a moment, manages to forget that they’re going to have to say goodbye soon, manages to forget everything except Cale and the feel of Cale’s body pressed against his. “I love you.” He says, and it comes out sounding more like a promise than anything else.

“Come on.” Cale switches off the shower, “I need to get dressed.”

He follows Cale out into his room, and they both towel dry and pull on their clothes as fast as possible, minimising the time they have to spend not touching each other.

“Love you in this,” Carter tugs at the lapel of Cale’s suit, it’s true, Cale always looks impossibly handsome in his suits.

“Love you in everything.” Cale replies with a cute grin, sliding his hands underneath Carter’s t-shirt.

For a minute, everything is perfect, Carter pulls Cale close, Cale’s arms come up and loop around Carter’s neck and the kisses they swap taste of love not sadness, but then there’s a knock on the door and a regretful sounding Gabe outside.

“Sorry Juice,” he says, “Time to go.”

Carter bites his lip, not sure how he’s going to do this, not sure how he’s going to let his boy go, but then to his surprise, Cale laces their fingers together.

“Walk me to the bus.” He says, a quiet determination in his voice.

“Won’t your teammates…” Carter starts, but Cale interrupts him with a shrug.

“They already know pretty much, this is just confirmation.” He grins, “I’m not ashamed of you, and it’s not like Gabe and Nate wouldn’t punch anyone who said something homophobic.”

“Ok.” Carter says, nodding, and then looks down at himself, dressed only in a t-shirt, “I might get cold though.”

That’s how he ends up walking down to the bus in an Avalanche hoody, with a number 8 on the chest. He’d probably get in a lot of trouble if he got caught in it, but not more trouble than the fact Cale hasn’t let go of his hand.

To Carter’s surprise, not one of the Avs say anything, he expected friendly chirps at the very least from Josty, but he just claps him on the shoulder and says a quick “good to see you.”

Once Cale has handed his bag over to be stowed under the bus, there’s nothing to do but say goodbye.

“Can I kiss you?” Carter asks quietly.

“Always,” Cale grins, so proud and so brave, wrapping his arms around Carter’s neck, pulling him in to kiss him. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Carter says, and it is a promise, because it’s a promise that they’ll be ok, that they’ll get through the next few months with only phone calls, it’s a promise that he’ll still be there come the end of the season.

Cale’s the last on the bus, and Carter doesn’t care if it’s cheesy, he stands there leaning against the door of the hotel, tears in his eyes as he watches the bus drive out of sight.

He manages to avoid everyone when he gets back to his room, and he looks at the ruined beds, and decides not to do anything about it just yet, and crawls into the remnants of his nest. He tells himself if he’s not making any noise then he’s not crying himself to sleep – but the tear soaked pillows tell a different story.

He knows halfway through the second period that he’s not going to be going out for the third. Part of him doesn’t understand why AV let him out for the second, or why he was playing this game at all.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with you,” AV says in the intermission, “You were fine at practise this morning.”

“Sorry coach.” All Carter can do is apologies, “It’s personal stuff.”

“Well get your shit together.” AV says, “Because I need better that this.”

Carter nods, his coach isn’t wrong. He does need to be better. To his surprise, there’s a soft thud of someone sitting down next to him, and when he looks up, it’s Patty. “Sorry.” He apologises automatically.

“Don’t.” Patty shakes his head, “Fucking don’t Hartsy.” He sighs, and shoots a sideways glance at Carter. “Look, if Teeks were here he’d be giving you a hug right now, and I kind of get the vibe that’s what you need.”

Carter shakes his head vehemently, “Don’t fucking hug me Pats,” he mutters back, “I will actually cry if you hug me.”

“Noted.” Patty nods, and then just wraps his arm around him anyway, “It sucks.” He says quietly. “And I get it, and Stromer gets it, so if you need to talk. We’re here.”

Carter lets his head fall onto Patty’s shoulder, “I really fucking miss him Pats.”

“Look,” Patty’s mumbling, as usual, but Carter’s gotten pretty good at understanding him. “I’m about to say some shit and I need you to promise never to repeat it to Teeks ok?”

Carter nods seriously.

“I get it.” Patty repeats, “It’s like someone carved a fucking hole out of your chest and all you want to do is get your arms around them and squeeze them until they fill that fucking void.”

“He told me he loves me.” Carter says.

“Fucking beaut,” Patty grins, and for a second, sounds just like TK, which he must realise, because he winces, “I spend too much time with him.” He squeezes Carter’s shoulder gently, “And of course he fucking loves you.”

“How do I do this?” Carter asks quietly.

Patty shrugs, “One day at a time,” he answers honestly, “And on days like today, when that feels too fucking big, one hour at a time, one minute at a time.” He squeezes Carter tight again, “You gonna get through the next minute with me Hartsy?”

Carter nods, taking a breath, centring himself. “One more minute.” He nods, he can manage that much.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat me on tumblr [@princesstillyenna](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/princesstillyenna)


End file.
